The invention relates to a recorder operating with drops of liquid for forming individual points of analog curves or alphanumerical characters and/or of images on a recording medium, wherein piezoelectric transducers are provided for producing the drops of liquid, said piezoelectric transducers being reed-shaped, disposed in rows, mounted at one end and electrically contacted such that they bend perpendicularly to a plane through the transducers in response to electrical potential variations at the contacts.
Such a recorder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,959 issued Feb. 7, 1978. One embodiment thereof comprises a carrier disposed between the recording medium and the transducers and parallel to the plane of the transducers. The carrier has a plurality of jet orifices disposed next to one another. Each et orifice has an inlet adjacent the zone of the transducer which has the greatest oscillatory amplitude, the orifice axis being aligned with the direction of excursion of the respective transducer. When recording multicolored characters or images, a plurality of rows of these transducers must be disposed behind one another in the paper conveying direction. Due to the length of the transducers, the loci of the ink droplets from the respective rows are at a considerable distance from one another, so that an undesired dislocation between the individual color spots can easily occur due to incorrect paper transport. Deterioration of the image can also occur given the employment of two or more rows of transducers in order to increase the resolution.
It is further known from an exemplary embodiment shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,959 that the transducers may extend perpendicularly relative to the recording medium so that the axes of orifices are disposed in direct alignment with the length dimensions of the transducers. It has been shown, however, particularly given small dimensions, that the transducers not only elongate in a straight-line fashion but also bend in response to electrical potential variations at their contacts. Malfunctions can therefore appear when drops of liquid are ejected from the jets with this type of embodiment.